The Misplaced
by Howling SheWolf
Summary: Yachiru swears Akemi is a fighter, but she doesn't look like one. Her own captain thinks she can't fight. What happens when Kenpachi meets this girl? One shot; 1st of the 3 part mini series.


Yachiru came running inside and ran up to Kenpachi Zakari who was trying to attach the last of his bells. She jumped onto his shoulder as he successfully attached the bell and grinned.

"Kenny, I found a girl out in the Seireitei. She's a really good fighter." She said tugging on his collar. He stood and walked out of his room to meet his squad.

"Maybe I'll see her fight sometime." He said as they walked around outside.

"You really should Kenny. I think you two could be really good friends." she said talking as she clung onto his shoulder. "Oh look there she is! Aki!" she cried waving her arm. I girl about 5'7" and long brown hair turned to the voice of Yuchiru. She grinned and waved back at the pink haired girl. The short girl jumped down and ran over to the taller brunette. She jumped onto her back and started talking to her. As Kenpachi approached the smaller girl introduced him.

"Aki this is Kenny." She said clinging to the brunette. The girl bowed, careful not to make the smaller girl fall.

"Nice to meet you Captain Zakari. I'm Akemi Tatakau, 3rd seat of the 46th division." She said introducing herself. Kenpachi looked Yachiru confused. The 3rd seat of the 46th division was a good fighter? Yachiru must have been trying to play a joke on him. "I'm sorry to leave so shortly Captain Zakari, Lieutenant Kusajishi, but I need to head back, my captain is waiting on me." She said as the smaller girl got down.

"Aw, Kenny wanted to see you fight." She said jumping back onto Kenpachi's shoulder. The girl gave a small smile and bowed again.

"Oh, well maybe another day then." She said as she rose and took off. Kenpachi looked to his smaller companion.

"She doesn't look like the fighting type." He said watching the girl run off. Yachiru laughed.

"Oh Kenny, I don't look like the fighting type either." She said as they made their way to meet his squad at the dojo.

* * *

Captain Zakari waited in his room. He had requested to speak with the captain of the 46th division. Yachiru was convinced this girl could fight, even considering her low rank, so he was determined to get to the bottom of this. At the knock Kenpachi said to enter. The door opened to reveal a man about 5'10", although he looked muscular and strong, he also reminded Kenpachi of his 5th seat Yumichika. He had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and hazel green eyes. He had a thin face and a patch of hair on his chin.

"Captain Zakari, I'm honored to be here. What can I do for you?" he bowed.

"My lieutenant informed me that you're third seat is an amazing fighter. I want to know why she's in your division." Kenpachi said crossing his arms. The smaller captain smiled a brilliant smile and laughed.

"Akemi? Well I'll say. She is a beauty, but stubborn. She refused to fight in her exam, so she was put into my division. Not that I'm disappointed. She just doesn't have it in her to hurt anyone." He went on. "I'm sure the site of blood would make her queasy. She avoids fighting at all costs." He said laughing. Kenpachi just nodded. So how would Yachiru know she's a good fighter? The lower ranking officer still was ranting on about his third seat. He continuously mentioned how beautiful she was and how she refused him constantly. Kenpachi grew quickly annoyed.

"Thanks for you're time, but I'm going to find someone to fight with." Kenpachi said a grin growing on his face. "Unless you want to fight me." The handsome lower ranking captain jumped up.

"uh, no thank you Captain Kenpachi. I have matters I just remembered I needed to attend to." He said before running out of the room. Kenpachi laughed as the man ran out.

* * *

Yachiru had managed to get Kenpachi lost once again. They had managed to find their way out into a field.

"Oh, well how about we stop for a while and enjoy the fresh air?" Yachiru said jumping down from her best friend's back.

"I'm pretty sure we're not even in the Seireitei anymore." Zakari said looking around. Then he spotted a tall brunette woman walking away from them in the field. She was too far away to hear them, but he could see it was the girl Yachiru was ranting about.

"Oh look Kenny! It's Aki!" she said tugging on his robes. There was a trail of kids following her. "Oh Aki's job is to make sure kids who get lost return to the Rukon district safely." Yachiru said watching Akemi lead the children towards the town not far from where they were now. He understood now, she wanted to see the girl again, what he didn't understand was why. The captain and his lieutenant watched as the woman stopped and looked up at the sky. She turned to the kids and spoke before they took off to the town. The wind picked up and she pulled out her Zanpakuto. It was curved and thickest in the middle. The wind seemed to pick up, and then he sensed it.

It was a large hollow that appeared before her. A large white mask with a long lizard-like tongue flickered out between its teeth. Captain Zakari gripped the hilt of his own Zanpakuto.

"Let's watch her first Kenny. Then you can jump in if you need to." The short pink haired girl said below him. He glanced down and nodded. He turned back to watch the girl fight the hollow. In the first few minutes she seemed to have to good advantage, but she couldn't quite get to the mask. A reptile like claw flew up into the air, she jumped up at the opening it offered, only to find its nails spit out spears. It sent her flying to the ground. Kenpachi reached for his Zanpakuto. A small hand stopped him. He glanced and saw Yachiru hadn't taken her eyes from the brunette. He looked back up to see Akemi pulled the spear from her shoulder. Her face covered with her own blood. Then he say her grining, she was excited to fight. Kenpachi could see that clearly from his spot yards away and that made him grin. He saw the glint in her eyes as she turned to the monster again. The hollow was laughing, thinking it had hurt the girl. It stopped mid laugh when it saw the girl fly towards its face. Its claws clenched around her as she cut through the white mask. The hollow began to disappear as she fell to the ground. Yachiru started running to her, so Zakari did too. Akemi landed on her feet. Cuts on her arms and on her back oozed blood. Kenpachi wasn't sure what to. Yachiru helped the girl sit on the grass. Akemi looked up at the Captain. His green eyes locked with her golden yellow ones.

* * *

"These should heal in no time, but you still need to see Unohana." The small girl said looking at the wounds. Yachiru jumped up on Kenpachi's back. "Come on Kenny. Let's take her." He picks Akemi off the ground and starts his way back to the Captain Unohana, after the girls argue about which way to go of course.

Captain Zakari had waited with Yachiru on her request for Unohana to finish with healing Akemi. It was when he stood and began to walk out the door when the little girl questioned him.

"Where are you going Kenny? She should be done soon." She said from her seat. Kenpachi grinned.

"I've seen her fight. I want her in my division." He said before heading out the door. Yachiru smiled and turned back the right way in her seat, swinging her legs happily.


End file.
